digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Biyomon Gets Firepower
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 28, 1999 (En:) September 4, 1999 |continuity= }} As strange flying gears begin to appear in the region, a Yokomon village comes under attack by a nearby Meramon, and Biyomon is determined to stop him. Synopsis The DigiDestined are wandering through a forest full of signs (Matt calls it the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs) when they see a strange Black Gear in the sky. They start to wonder what it is and where they are. Tai says that they have to keep moving after stopping when T.K. trips. Sora agrees and says that they all need to stay together and use teamwork to figure out where they are (despite everyone walking away as she says this). Matt sees a bunch of telephones poles and says they should follow them. At the same time Izzy sees the black gear again crashing into Mihirashi Mountain. As they are following the poles, the kids realize that they have no wires connecting them. They are then reminded of the phone booths and the trolley car. They also notice other weird things such as Mimi's compass not working. Everyone is very hot and tired when Tai spots water. They see it's in a village and head in it's direction. Meanwhile, the black gear they saw earlier embeds itself into a . When the DigiDestined get to the village, they see that it is completely inhabited by Yokomon. The Yokomon ask all about how she digivolved. Biyomon tells them that it's because of the bond she shares with Sora and how she needed to protect her human partner. The Yokomon invite everyone to have dinner with them and they also go to the fountain for water. Suddenly, the fountain starts to erupt lava. The lake is empty too. The kids think that the sudden drought could have something to do with the black gear they saw hitting the mountain where the water comes from. While getting a better look through his telescope, Tai sees Meramon heading for them. He's in great pain and burning even though he's made of fire. As Meramon gets closer, everyone begins to run away and hide in a boat in the dried up lake. Biyomon stays behind to help the Yokomon and Sora goes after her. Just then Meramon attacks Biyomon but Sora saves her. Since they are still in danger, Biyomon goes back to fight! Her rookie attacks don't do anything and when the other digimon come, their attacks only make him bigger as Meramon cries out in pain. Biyomon realizes that her friends are in danger and digivolves to . The two fight and after getting a good hit on Meramon, the black gear comes out of his back. They realize that's what was making him crazy. Then Birdramon turns back into Biyomon and hugs Sora. The Yokomon ask Meramon why he attacked their village and he tells them he couldn't control himself and the last thing he remembers was being hit by the black gear. They are just happy that he's better and Meramon goes back to the mountain. After that, everyone eats the dinner they were promised. All the digimon love it but the kids are a little reluctant to eat the seeds they are given despite there being more than enough for seconds. File:Adventure Epi04-1.jpg File:Adventure Epi04-2.jpg File:Adventure Epi04-3.jpg File:Adventure Epi04-4.jpg File:Adventure Epi04-5.jpg File:Adventure Epi04-6.jpg Featured characters (1) |c4= * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) |c5= *' ' (16) *'' '' (17) *''Shellmon'' (17) *'' '' (19) * (20) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Well, thanks a lot for waiting!" :—'Sora' when the group wander off during her speech. "Moving right along, folks. Keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs. No pictures, please." :—'Matt', no longer surprised by the oddities of the Digital World. T.K.: "It's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks. Matt: "Well, T.K., maybe you should put your shoes back on." :—'T.K.', obviously affected by the heat, both physically and mentally. Mimi: "Hey, remember those phone booths and that street car?" Izzy: "Yeah? What about 'em?" Mimi: "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered." :—'Mimi', not being very helpful. Joe: "That's it! We're doomed! The heat has baked our brains and we're all going to end up like roasted piglets!" Izzy: "Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for 2 minutes.". :—'Joe', pessimistic as usual. "Mimi, for someone who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses. ''goes haywire Of course, none of them actually work."'' :—'Tai', still not sure what to think of Mimi. Izzy: "I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure and analyzed the relative humidity." Sora: "And what did you find out?" Izzy: "It's really, really hot." :—'Izzy' makes a nondiscovery. T.K.: "Peeu! What's that yucky smell?" Matt: "Here's a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks." :—More inane conversation while walking through the desert. "You say this character Meramon is a fiery Digimon? What does he look like? Never mind! There he is!" :—'Tai' is surprised to see Meramon heading straight for the Yokomon Village. "If fire's not affecting him, I'm guessing it's not heartburn." :—'Izzy' comes to another logical conlusion. Matt: "Maybe this monster just has growing pains." Izzy: "Growing pains?" Joe: "Matt, this is not a time to joke!" :—'Matt' takes a wild guess on Meramon's predicament. Biyomon: "We have more than enough for seconds." Joe: "Yeah, well, there's probably a good reason for that." :—'Joe', now being cynical about the food. "Has anybody noticed, we talk a lot about food." :—'Matt' making an observation. Other notes vi:Màu đỏ nóng bỏng! Birbramon de:Im Dorf der Yokomon